L'Ultime Ascension
by Shade-Lady
Summary: On sais tous que les gentils vont gagner, c'est dans le nature des choses. Mais si pour une fois les méchants remportaient la victoire ? Que se passerait-il ? Vous ne le savez pas ? Je crois bien que les méchants non-plus...


_Cette petite fic est une traduction d'une autre histoire qui se nomme "What Now ?" et qui a été écrite par Fanatic97._ _Je me suis inspirée de la fic originelle pour un entrainement de broderie (le fait de raconter en 1 page ce qu'on peut dire en 1 ligne) car en effet, l'histoire originelle fait 504 mots et la mienne en fait plus de 2 000. (Euh... ça fait... 4 fois plus ? Oui, je suis en S, ça se voit, non ? XD)_

_C'est en écrivant que je me suis aperçut que cette fic formait un lien avec ma précédente histoire : "La Décadence Originelle" (classée en M) qui était elle aussi la traduction d'une fic anglaise que j'avais cette fois traduite non pas pour broder mais parce que je trouvais l'idée vraiment très intéressante. _

_Donc disons que "La Décadence Originelle" est le début et que "L'Ultime Ascension" est la fin ! ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et je tiens à dire que même si la fic originelle n'est que l'armature sur lequel j'ai ici placer tout pleins de fanfreluches, l'histoire ne m'appartiens néanmoins pas ! _

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS**

_\ - _L'Ultime Ascension_ - /_

Optimus Prime était mort. Son plus grand ennemi, le cœur même de sa bataille, le leader de la cause qu'il avait combattu depuis des millénaires était parti.

Les optiques du Lord regardèrent gravement la carcasse de ferraille étendue à ses pieds, vestige d'un temps qui venait d'être révolu. Ils s'attardèrent plus longuement sur le trou ouvert dans le poitrail du robot, preuve de son départ définitif vers un monde où il ne pourrait plus lui tenir tête.

Quelques câbles crépitaient encore entre les vitres brisées de son torse, mais ce n'était que les derniers soubresauts d'un corps dont l'âme venait de s'éteindre. Megatron rétracta la lame incorporée à son bras, mettant ainsi solennellement fin au combat.

Autour du chef Decepticon, la ville de New York était un gigantesque tableau de destruction où se dégradaient toutes les valeurs du gris sans jamais atteindre le blanc. Le blanc était trop pur, trop innocent pour s'immiscer dans cette scène.

Des fumées s'élevaient encore aux quatre coins de la ville, pâles réminiscences du chaos qui avait opposé les machines de guerre aux androïdes extraterrestres. Plus l'âme d'un Autobot ne venait hanter ces lieux, les Decepticons les avaient tous tuer. Certains avaient dû réussir à s'échapper du champ de bataille, mais ils ne représentaient maintenant plus une menace pour les gagnants de cette terrible guerre.

Car oui, cette fois, les Decepticon avaient gagné. Comme il est souvent dit, l'importance d'une victoire est plus grande à la guerre que lors d'une bataille. Et la guerre, c'était eux qui venaient de la remporter. Cet ultime affrontement, celui qui venait de confronter les deux armatures des mouvements cybertroniens n'aurait pu couronner qu'un seul vainqueur. L'un devait tomber, et l'autre devait rester. C'était la loi qui régissait toute guerre.

Megatron se tenait debout devant la dépouille de son ancien rival, face à la terminaison d'un combat qu'il imaginait pourtant éternel. Il le regarda fixement, ses optiques incandescentes allants se planter dans celles éteintes de son ancien ennemi.

Des milliers de pertes dans des batailles violentes où le fer et le feu élisaient leur domaine, des millions de cycles stellaires à combiner des plans d'attaque et préparer des offensives sur tous les fronts, des milliards de kilomètres à traquer l'ennemi dans l'immensité spatiale et abattre leur conflit sur d'innombrables systems solaires, pour finalement se terminer ici, avec la mort du grand Optimus Prime.

La victoire n'avait pourtant pas rendu hommage au vainqueur comme au vaincu. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces combats épiques que les héros mettent en scène dans un apogée final. Non, ici, cela n'avait été qu'une bataille comme une autre. Tout aussi violente, tout aussi dévastatrice, mais avec un dénouement qui s'était vu différent des dernières fois.

Megatron se rappelait encore de la fureur de Prime, alimentée par les nombreuses pertes qu'il venait d'essuyer. Ses coups étaient dévastateurs, et sa hargne leurs donnaient de l'élan… Megatron sentait que la situation lui échappait et l'éventualité de perdre lui avait réveillé une peur qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis un certain temps. Le Lord parait les coups, esquivait, mais ne pouvait jamais rendre les dégâts qu'Optimus lui infligeait.

Il était en train de se faire submerger et sentait que l'épuisement allait faire flancher sa garde pour laisser au Prime l'ouverture qu'il souhaitait afin de l'achever, mais c'est alors que deux missiles tirés depuis un Jet Decepticon s'étaient abattu dans le dos du leader Autobots. Celui-ci s'était cambré sous la douleur, cassant son flot d'attaque au profit de sa défense. Tout son dos avait été labouré par la puissance de l'impact, rougeoyant sur plusieurs endroits, comme un champ de braise.

Cela avait donné à Megatron la chance de changer la donne. Saisissant la faille qui venait de s'ouvrir dans sa garde, il s'était précipité sur Optimus pour lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage. Les plaques rétractiles qui protégeaient les commandes vocales du chef Autobot s'étaient brisées sous l'impact du coup, révélant sa bouche accompagnée d'un ruisseau d'energon bleu. Le début d'une longue rivière.

Megatron avait étiré un sourire carnassier en voyant qu'Optimus dansait maintenant au rythme de ses coups. Ce n'était plus son adversaire qui menait le pas en lui imposant ses assauts, le contraignant à rester bloquer sur la défensive. Non, maintenant, c'était à son tour de déchaîner sa rage sur la carlingue déjà meurtrie du Prime.

Megatron n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque motivation pour mettre de l'ardeur à la tâche. Il n'était pas comme Optimus, à tirer sa force du désespoir de ceux qui étaient tombés et de l'espoir de ceux qui se tenaient encore debout. Non, lui, ce qu'il voulait se trouvait devant lui. Détruire, casser, broyer… tuer. Chaque coup que le Lord Decepticon infligeait à son ennemi était une parcelle de vie qu'il se délectait de lui arracher.

L'Energon coulait de par des blessures toujours plus nombreuses sur les deux corps androïdes qui se démantelaient bout après bout, morceaux après morceaux. Optimus n'avait pas réussi à reprendre le dessus dans cette danse mortelle. Bien que certains de ses coups arrivaient encore à faire mouche, Megatron conservait l'attaque en minimisant la défensive.

Seulement, le chef Autobot avait dans ses câblages la surchauffe des précédents combats. Il s'était précipité sur Megatron avec une fatigue d'avance, le Lord n'ayant pas daigné mêler ses armes avec celles de ses troupes avait alors pu l'accueillir au meilleur de sa forme. Cette inégalité ne s'était pas faite sentir dans les premiers coups, mais maintenant que les deux chefs étaient en train de se démanteler, l'un tendait à vaciller plus que l'autre. Prime avait fait une erreur de calcul, sa rage voilant son jugement. Cette erreur, était-elle donc si grave pour qu'il la paye de sa vie ?

Megatron arracha soudain le bras droit de son vis-à-vis dans un ample flot d'energon qui vint se répandre à terre. Optimus chancela en criant sa douleur, portant son bras valide sur les câbles crépitant de son épaule. Le chef Decepticon ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi de se reprendre : il lui asséna un coup en plein visage.

La violence de l'impact fit violemment tourner la tête du Prime, mais son corps n'avait pas bougé. La rage que le chef Autobot tirait de sa douleur lui permit de répliquer tout aussi fort en envoyant voler une partie du crâne de son ennemie. Ce coup désarçonna assez longtemps Megatron pour que Prime puisse sortir son canon laser et viser son spark.

Megatron eut néanmoins le réflexe de se jeter sur la gauche, le laser lui cramant l'épaule. Ne prenant pas le temps de se remettre en garde, le Lord Decepticon profita de l'écart qui l'avait rapproché du Prime afin de lui passer derrière et de lui empoigner les deux pans de son coffre matriciel.

Prit de court sur la proximité qu'avait réussi à instaurer Megatron entre lui et son spark, Optimus se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne suffirait à son ennemi que d'un coup bien placé pour en finir avec lui. Cette cruelle réalité lui conféra une nouvelle ardeur pour essayer de s'extirper de l'emprise du Lord Decepticon.

Mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise, pire : il réussit à entrouvrir les renforcements du torse d'Optimus assez grand pour discerner la lueur de son spark.

Cette vision lui fit remonter de vieilles images, enfouies dans ses plus profonds souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il avait réussie à atteindre le spark d'Optimus remontait à des cycles et des cycles de là, lorsque la guerre n'était qu'un conflit politique et que les Cybertroniens étaient encore à choisir leurs camps.

Il avait alors entrepris de rallier Optimus à sa cause d'une manière que d'aucuns ne puissent qualifier de juste ni de très loyal, mais le frère qu'il avait été à cette époque avait bien trop parié sur les liens fraternels qui les reliaient pour tenter de convertir un Prime.

Le résultat se constatait en ce moment : deux leaders acharnés qui se battaient à mort dans une hécatombe qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Mais tout ceci allait prendre fin ici et maintenant.

Megatron infiltra sa main dans la chambre sparkienne d'Optimus. Malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour se dérober de l'emprise de fer de son ennemi, il regarda le Lord extraire la Matrice de son torse sans pouvoir agir.

En voyant la clef de voute de toute une dynastie de Prime dans les mains du démon que tous auraient souhaité détruire, Optimus puisa dans ses dernières forces pour essayer de se dégager.

Les lasers en aveugles que lança le chef Autobot atteignirent l'épaule déjà meurtrie de Megatron qui desserra enfin son emprise de sur sa proie. Il allait raffermir sa prise du bras gauche pour ne pas laisser filer si facilement le Prime, mais Optimus avait déjà fait volte-face, son canon ayant céder la place à une lame qu'il brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

Trop tard.

La lame du seigneur Decepticon vint se planter profondément dans le spark d'Optimus dans des crissements de fin du monde. La scène resta figée de longues secondes sans qu'aucun des deux guerriers n'ose bouger, puis se fut lentement le corps du Prime qui bascula en arrière, s'écrasant sur les carcasses vides de ses anciens compagnons.

Megatron s'était relevé avec difficulté, se tenant l'épaule en grimaçant de douleur.

Il avait alors regardé le spark du Prime crépiter encore quelques secondes, puis s'éteindre définitivement.

Encore à présent, après de longues minutes passées à regarder fixement cette déchéance pour se persuader de la réalité, Megatron ne savait comment accueillir le fait qu'Optimus Prime soit mort.

Ce n'était apparemment pas l'avis de ses soldats qui accouraient vers lui, clamant leur victoire dans des cris retentissants.

Megatron se fichait bien de la liesse de ses troupes, toute son attention était braquée sur la carcasse d'Optimus.

Deux voix réussirent néanmoins à le sortir de son introspection. Deux voix qu'il connaissait et qui s'amplifiaient petit à petit.

Megatron daigna tourner la tête pour apercevoir Shockwave et Soundwave accourir vers lui.

— Nous avons réussi, Seigneur Megatron ! S'exclama Shockwave une fois arrivé aux côtés du Lord. Nous avons enfin remporté cette victoire que l'on désespérait tant !

— Oui, Shockwave. Je sais, dit platoniquement Megatron en posant de nouveau son regard sur le corps de son ancien ennemi. Les Autobots ont été exterminés et Optimus Prime est mort.

Il ouvrit alors sa main devant lui et la Matrice en sortit indolemment pour léviter à quelque centimètres de sa paume.

— De plus, la Matrice des anciens Primes est maintenant mienne, constata Megatron.

Shockwave admira cette petite chose source de si grand miracle dans la main de son chef. Il allait demander ce que le Lord comptait en faire quand Soundwave prit soudain la parole.

— Quels sont vos ordres à présent, mon Seigneur ?

Megatron eut un regard furtif en direction de son officier puis laissa de nouveau ses optiques se languir sur le spectacle à ses pieds. Il eut un soupir las.

— Je ne sais pas. Tant de cycles se sont écoulés sans que nous pensions à cette fin. Maintenant qu'elle est arrivée, tous les concepts qui font qu'elle avait commencé se sont fait ronger dans les affres de la guerre.

Le Lord se tourna alors vers ses deux meilleurs subalternes qui l'écoutaient en silence.

— Seul la vengeance nous faisait continuer, avoua-t-il. La vengeance et la haine. Mais que sommes-nous maintenant qu'aucun but ne nous fait plus avancer ? Notre planète n'existe plus, le cube est détruit et notre race n'est plus qu'un vague attroupement de soldats désarticulés par les batailles.

Megatron baissa les optiques pour la première fois de sa vie.

— Ce n'était pas l'avenir que j'espérais pour notre peuple.

Soundwave et Shockwave regardaient leur chef, interdits. Aucun des deux n'était capable de prononcer un mot. De voir leur Seigneur leur tenir un tel discours était presque surréaliste. Megatron, le leader qui était toujours sûr de lui, qui affichait une détermination à toute épreuve et ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre son but semblait maintenant complètement perdu.

Les deux Decepticons s'entre-regardèrent, se transmettant leur désarroi respectif.

— Soundwave, dit soudain Megatron en faisant vivement retourner la tête de son officier. Que penses-tu qu'il soit judicieux de faire ?

Ce dernier mit un temps pour déterminer ce que son chef voulait réellement entendre, mais devant les optiques fatiguées et l'air abattu qu'affichait maintenant Megatron, il sut que ce n'était pas des directives que le Lord attendait.

Soundwave baissa la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur.

Megatron n'eut aucune réaction. Il tourna de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois, ses optiques ne se baissèrent pas sur la dépouille du Prime. Non, le regard du chef Decepticon était maintenant fiché vers la ligne d'horizon, observant flegmatiquement la jointure du ciel et de la terre.

La fumée avait cessé d'emplir le ciel et les nuages se dégageaient maintenant pour laisser place à un rose orangé qui marquait le couché de l'astre solaire.

Les ruines du paysage se faisaient ombres tandis qu'au loin, on apercevait certains Decepticons revenir de leur combat pour acclamer la victoire de leur chef.

— Je ne le sais pas non plus, avoua Megatron dans un murmure à peine audible.


End file.
